Episode 77
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 78|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 13th, 2009 Length: 2:21:40 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Henry. Special Guest(s): None Intro: No Russian Intro + Bart Simpson Closing Words: Brett Elston "God this is dumb. Why are we doing this?" Closing Song: Metroid 2 Ending ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Tasteful game heroines *(about the lone girl from Ninja Gaiden) Mikel Reparaz "Only way to see that is at the Folsom Street Fair, and its probably a Tranny." *Modern Warfare 2 No Russian level possible to skip it *(should say) Mikel Reparaz "ARE YOU A PUSSY?!" *X360 Bible (very condescending) *Ask a Games Jaranjalist *Hank's Corner Notable Facts: *The Onion Modern Warfare 3 played in break *Henry Gilbert can't beat Gay Tony because of a mission *Gary Steinman now EIC of PTOM Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista: *Barry White impersonation 1:47:58-1:49:01 *"Gonna fuck that kid in the urethra. No mercy" 1:54:21-1:54:25 *Looks like I'm not going to Florida for Christmas because I bought Ghostbusters. *I remember the stampede leaving the Limp Bizkit concert. *Songs about the genre you like are horrible. *Get Logan Decker on the podcast. *I took years worth of film classes and its bullshit. *How much journalism is required for Pirates of the Caribbean? Likewise for Gears of War. *Yeah I could have sex with her tomorrowif I wanted to. Shit she listens to the podcast. I should edit that out. *Rodrigo Boriega? **Mikel "It's Borgia." *Ivy is stupid. If you want to have sex with her go kill yourself. *on addresses "You should probably die in a fire with a love one that doesn't deserve it." **The Conduit is finally $17.99 on Amazon **Brett Elston "Finally a fair price" Brett Elston *The guy that saved the industry with Mario and Donkey Kong can't animate a dress? Come the fuck on. *This isn't a joke. They already used the full power of the Wii. Mikel Reparaz: *"The ESRB can say alien buttsex on Pluto." *Monsters aren't protected by the Constitution. *I skipped kung fu classes to play Powerstone in real life. *@Chris That was an observation for fuck sake. *People like him who need a bib to prevent him from drooling on his shirt. *SPOILERS SAMUS IS A GIRL! **Chris "The dick is a lie." *Mikel Reparaz- "You are a sleeper agent on the War on Christmas." **Chris Antista: "Stop it. I am not a Jew." Henry Gilbert *I remember when Beyond Good and Evil came out during that very just war the US went into. *I want to read a book. The Bible. Question of the Week 61: Fondest Multiplayer Experience? *Chris Antista- CounterStrike. MB2K + CS Clan crew + Dead Poets Society. All became good friends. Witness the largest killstreak with Trent manning the WASD keys and Drew aiming the mouse. (RIP Drew) Happened over a period of 40 minutes (Also having lots of sex playing Tetris Worlds) {can cash it in, but chooses not to} *Brett Elston- Super Mario Kart new years 1992-1993, playing Battle mode. Also playing friends Doom modded PC levels, and now playing Left 4 Dead and Street Fighter IV. *Henry Gilbert- Playing Goldeneye with a friend from elementary school who stopped becoming his friend in middle school, then became his friend again with Goldeneye. *Mikel Reparaz- Street Fighter an Mortal Kombat 2 Endurance mode. Also kicking that crybaby asshole in college in Mortal Kombat 3 "WINNING IS FUN." Story re-mentioned. First used in episode 55. Link: Episode 77 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 78|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009